


I Want Your Everything | Bad Romance Ahead, Turn Left

by DrbWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Consensual Infidelity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay Bashing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Queer Themes, Transphobia, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: Yesenia becomes entangled in a strange, unhealthy, dynamic with two young men.-A fastwalk through the decade after Yesenia turns 18.





	I Want Your Everything | Bad Romance Ahead, Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

> Check End Notes for Warning Specifics

If Yesenia were honest, she would admit that she knew when things started to turn out the way they were.

But Yesenia was never honest.

 

* * *

 

It was a tale as old as time, her Ma always told her. It was something that is fleeting and yet ever present, eternal, even when temporary. Love.

Yesenia didn’t believe her Ma when she said things like that. Because Yesenia saw what others seemed determined to ignore. Her Ma, cooking and cleaning, was maintaining the house while her Pa went out drinking with his old mates from the war. He was always expecting her Ma to cover herself and to keep to herself in her efforts to please him. The skirts that swept the floor, the way her hair greyed early for a man two decades her senior. He lauded it over her that she was young and reckless, that she’d known of nothing that he hadn’t taught her when she left her mother’s skirts. It’s strange to see those things and think, ‘I want a love like that’. It was a faithful love, as her Ma would hear of no gentlemen visitors without her Pa there to go between. She was a woman grown cut down at the knees, so she could only crawl like a babe without him.

It was when Yesenia was 18 and the oldest of five that her Pa insisted on her Ma taking up her wifely duties once more. He had a mind that Yesenia should care for her younger siblings. Genevieve was only 6 years and the youngest, hanging onto Ermin, two years her elder. Ariana, 12, and Jonas, 15, were as thick as thieves and it wasn’t a surprise to a soul that when Jonas was of the thinking to study medicine, Ariana followed.

Yesenia wasn’t so sure that her Pa was working with a full deck of cards. Still, she helped her Ma out where she could, and asked the old doctor from three towns away to teach her younger siblings a thing or two about medicine. It was this that, if Yesenia were honest, led to the series of events that happened next. (Yesenia was never honest.)

 

* * *

 

The day that the old doctor came to town was memorable, because he came with his whole town nipping at his heels. They thought the man was abandoning them, poor folk, though he really was just trying to help out a young maiden. He was so kind and generous, spending weeks at a time at the abandoned farm, fixing it up so that Jonas could begin his apprenticeship. The old man would smile when he heard Engus’ brood coming up the path to the farmhouse. Many times when he was so inclined to allow Yesenia to stay the night for the inclement weather and unsafe nights, he would tell her of his wife long passed, a victim of dark men, and his two sons, hardy young men making their way out into the world. It was on these nights that he would be loneliest, and be in need of her comfort to soothe his soul.

Soon enough, word reached him, however, of a group that framed themselves to be his family. They were dark of skin, which led credence to their claims, but a pair had hair like spun sunlight that flowed and flowed without kink or curl.

 

* * *

 

The group was many, they surpassed a number she could count, but that was only a small detail. At the fore were four, with little ones like roaches- small, but many. The woman who stood before them was as was rumored, her hair was like gold, or more aptly, straw. She was a hearty woman, with great curves that told of good food and babes birthed. It was her who took the first step forward.

“Jedidiah!” She cried, her chins quivering as she yelled, arms open wide to receive the old man turned young as he raced to grab a hold of her and spin her, for all that she had a weight to her.

The old doctor was overjoyed, “Sunshine Honeycutt, it has been too long! Come with me, I can speak to the town’s mayor and get you and yours a roof to sleep under.”

The woman, Sunshine, spoke a few more words to him as she called forth for her family. With her came an equally weighted man who seemed to be her husband, for all that he was the pale one of them all. Two young men, Yesenia’s age and older stood among them, and they were chiseled, telling of hard work as the muscles of their arms strained at the shirts they wore.

The younger one, with his straight gold hair caught Yesenia’s eyes particularly, as he squinted at where she stood in her best dress.

Yesenia flushed hot as he came forward and stood before her. His eyes alighted on where her hair brushed her shoulders, and she could feel her shoulders gain that splotchy redness that her family was prone to, as his eyes once more found hers. He was truly a looker, and Yesenia purposed in herself that she’d have herself a husband in this young man. The young man took a step towards her, his presence perhaps a bit too close for propriety’s sake, but acceptable to her.

It was then that another voice rang out.

“Romario! I thought I’d never see you again my friend!” It was the mayor’s son, Alexander, where he stood with his younger brothers, Wallace and Scott. The young man was a strange one, he and and his brothers. They were all of red hair, like Yesenia and her Ma, but they were no companions of hers. The three behaved queerly, like you’d expect of the sort that murdered poor souls. Scott often spoke of his ‘Lady Death’, but Yesenia thought him more a devil worshipper. He dressed in all dark and was a shade, with only his red mop atop his head to add colour. Persons had seen him out in the woods where the hunters usually found the dead farm animals. Yesenia was of a mind that he’d killed them, but for propriety’s sake she held her tongue. They’d think her a witch for a tongue so sharp. His brother Wallace was the only good one of the lot, though there’d been rumours that he’d gotten the baker’s girl in trouble. Only time would tell with that one. Alexander was the worst of them all, and yet he was the best. He was a mighty polite lad, and quite sporty too. It was just that…he _painted his face_. Vivian Stanfield in all her years had never taken so much as powder to her face, and he did it so casually. The man, for that was what he was, a year her elder that he was, was _strange_ and he would forever be. (It didn’t matter that he had spurned her when she had expressed her burgeoning affections.)

The old doctor’s son, for that must have been who he was, turned to Alexander with a perplexed look on his face. Slowly, a grin formed on his face, and he strode over to clap the mayor’s son on his back, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

It was startling for her to realize that her beloved was a mate of one as strange as Alexander, but she took it in stride. Her blue eyes twinkled from where they were sheltered in the shade of her hat.

 

* * *

 

“Papa?”

Her Pa paused in his herding of the cows back to the pastures, “Yes, Yesenia?”

Yesenia stared at where her hands were intertwined over the light fabrics of her dress. “I want to go to school in the city.”

Papa frowned at her, and ran two weathered hands through his silver locks. “The city is no place for a country girl like you. The men there are devils and the women without moral fibre. There is no virtue to be found there;” he used a hand to shield his eyes from the dying light of the sun, “why don’t you stay with your mother and learn how to manage a home?”

The old doctor, from where he stood beside her gave a hearty chuckle, as he assuaged her Pa’s fears. “Engus, this one knows all she needs to about how to make a husband happy. She’s been a sweet comfort since I came here all those months ago. She needs no further instruction.”

A rage filled her father’s face as he processed the words. “You have no say in _my_ daughter’s life, you old skunk. She’s a girl barely 18 years, you-” a grief filled his eyes, “she’s just a girl. I know other unscrupulous sorts would have her wed and spread her legs as soon as she’s bled. She’s a good girl-” Her Pa covered his eyes as he began to weep bitterly.

Yesenia started where she was, and made to comfort her father, when the old doctor’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. “Pa? What’s wrong?” She turned to face the old doctor, “Jedidiah-?”

The old doctor drew her into an embrace, his arms tight around her. “Your father still thinks you a young girl. He’s come to realize that you’ve grown and he can’t protect you any longer. Do you understand?”

Yesenia nodded her head where it laid on his breast, “Yes, Jedidiah,” she whispered, eyes focused on her father.

 

* * *

 

A red headed woman with greying hair made her way around the throng that had descended upon the town square. They had all gathered to see the three youths off, though none were thrilled about it. In fact they all had quite a bit to say about just how thrown they were. With a sigh, she gathered her skirts and kept going, determined to see her daughter off.

Yesenia was laughing at something the young Mr. Boyle had said, and Vivian could feel an ache sharp in her chest at the sight. Engus had worried, perhaps rightly, as to what Yesenia had been up to. It was clear she didn’t understand the things of men, and yet she was eager to be a wife of one, throwing besotted looks the young Boyle's way. Vivian was quite amused to see the annoyed looks Alexander threw her daughter as the young girl interrupted him constantly as he spoke while he conversed with his best friend. The Stanfield matriarch could recall when Alexander was still a young child, how he and Romario would play merrily in the sun, without regard for any soul that saw them. It was a sad thing that the tensions had grown so vast that the young Mr. Boyle lost a mother to the actions of bitter men. The people had never shown such disregard for Vivian as they did Madam Boyles, even when they believed her a seductress, going after a man married. Truly, Madam Boyles had never been nearly as objectionable as Vivian in her younger days. Yet she was here, and the older woman long dead. It was a shame that the town had sought dearly to repent for.

Having spotted her mother, Yesenia waved her to the fore, her cheeks puffed as a chipmunk’s. Even that action didn’t hide the sallowness to her face, the frailty that was still just barely there. With so many mouths to feed, even the gruel was thin and lacking substance. It was a rotten thing to think, but Yesenia would be one less mouth to feed, and it would be just in time, as she knew by the inkling in her husband’s eyes that he desired to have more young ones, and that there would be a quickening in her womb soon enough.

She planted a kiss upon her daughter’s head and prayed to God that He would keep her. Yesenia squirmed at the action, just as Ermin did, and whispered her love.

 

* * *

 

They rented a place, just the three of them, and it was one of the best decision’s Yesenia made. It was a curious experience, learning of the arts. There were so many creators and styles of creating, it set her head spinning. The most curious thing to come of the experience, however, was her new appreciation of the boys. They were quite sweet. Alexander, surprisingly, was a godsend. His features were striking without that awful makeup. He was an accomplished cook, it seemed, for he could cook up a storm with nary a complaint. He would smile that gentle smile of his, eyes soft in the fading light of the day as he called them to dinner. Yesenia surprised herself with just how familiar she grew with Alexander. They were close friends. It was for this reason that Yesenia didn’t object to being the photographer of the three, capturing moments with the device, especially as Alex would glance at her from the corners of his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, his eyes wide with a quiet sort of wonder that struck her every time she saw it. ‘Was that for me?’ She’d question, heart racing in her chest.

It became increasingly clear that it was.

There was a knock at her door, “Nia?”

Hearing Alex’s soft voice caused her great excitement, she could admit. She’d had dreams that he would come into her rooms, and in the quiet of the night they’d make love like Parisian lovers in the embrace of a starry night. As her thoughts raced, she could feel herself become flushed, as a heat built in her source of comfort. She could her feel her breathing become swifter as her heart quickened in her chest.

Another knock. “Nia?”

Yesenia scrambled from her sheets as she hastened to meet the young Mr. Waller. A single toe remained caught and brought her down with a loud thud that echoed in the night. Yesenia closed her eyes where she laid sprawled on the ground, mortified at her clumsiness.

In the distance a door opened, “Alexander?” a few of the words were too soft for her to hear, “- you?” Soft footsteps entered the common area, and after a weighty pause, Alex stepped away from her door.

“I’m coming, Romario.”

Yesenia sat up, and listened closely for the next half an hour, hoping to hear Alex return. Sadly all she heard were the soft intermittent creaks of the bed in the other bedroom of the house as Romario and Alexander shifted on the bed in their efforts to get back to sleep. Still she sat on the floor, waiting. The sound of voices picked up in intensity and Yesenia realized that in their unsettledness, Romario had come to question Alex’s presence outside her door. He’d probably thought the worst of her friend. She put her head in her hands, wondering at the fool that she’d made of herself. Suddenly, she heard Alex yell. There was silence. She worried. She gathered her gown about her and quietly opened her door, tiptoeing on bare feet to knock tentatively on the door to the room the boys shared.

There was a rustle of the sheets, and then Alex appeared before her, face strained. “N-,” he glanced back at the bed, from which she could hear Romario crying, “Yesenia, I’m sorry, but we’re trying to sleep. Sorry if we kept you up with our shifting around.”

Yesenia made to peek around the door. She just needed to see that Romario wasn’t too upset, but Alex stopped her nonetheless. “Romario are you quite alright?” She glanced at the way that Alex’s face softened as he met her eyes.

“We’ve had a bit of an argument,” Alex rubbed at his disheveled hair with a shaking hand, “we just need to talk things through.”

After a second of hesitation, Yesenia nodded her assent, and made the walk back to her quarters, feeling uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

The morning saw the boys calm and collected and back to their usual selves. They talked freely about the tests they were doing. Yesenia could admit that she didn’t quite know what they were studying, but it had them out running in the early mornings and the late evenings. They seemed content with being in motion, so she was herself content to remain silent.

A few evenings later brought a ginger haired young man as a guest. His was name was George Payne, and he seemed to good friends with Alex, so she made an effort to include him in their conversations. He was a bit scrawny for a lad, with nary a hair in sight to suggest a beard was to grow. His voice was high and he was shaped quite- oddly. With such bulk in the chest, she wondered if he was- but Alexander assured her that he was merely deformed at birth, which made her feel awful for even thinking such a despicable thing about the young Mr. Payne.

The scraping of cutlery gradually died down as they all finished eating, which prompted her to gather the cutlery and plates for washing. “So do you have an eye on a young lady?” She asked as she went around.

There was a steep silence. “I- yes, I do.”

“You do?” Alex sounded quite perplexed. “You never said.”

George tittered in his nervousness. “She’s a special sort. Likes me for the man I am, and she doesn’t mind my deformity.” He swiped at his forehead with the cuff of his shirt for lack of a handkerchief.

Yesenia was touched. She wished that she were a woman so loving that she could look beyond features.

“Do we know her?” Alex questioned. The ginger haired young man nodded slowly, “Is it Santana?”

The name seemed to brighten George’s continence. “Yes, it is her. She’s so sweet.”

The chair scraped where it was pushed back as Romario excused himself from the table.

Alex seemed upset, biting his lips as he watched the younger man walk away. “Romario…”

“Leave me out of your gossiping. You’re like a pair of broads.”

At that Alex stood abruptly, his chair toppling back. “Be sensible, Romario, I can’t understand why you are acting like this! There is nothing wrong with embracing the time we have!”

But Romario was gone.

 

* * *

 

In the house was much tenser after that affair. Romario hardly spoke a word, and in his absence, Alex spoke with her more to make up for it. They had discussions as the sun fled behind the horizon, which lasted til the early morning hours. Romario was absent through them all, as he procured lodgings with the young husband of an older lady of great wealth. She felt hurt that Romario had left them in such a manner. Yesenia was aware that her crush was irrational, but try as she might, she couldn’t put it away from her thoughts. Even the gold thread of her sheets brought thoughts of Romario’s blond hair, something she had discovered was not unique to his aunt and him, but which she still attributed strongly o him. It was on one of these evenings that the knock came.

Distracted, she called for Alex to enter, for it could be only him. He was the only one she had seen for quite some time in the house and she suspected that he wanted to speak plainly with her once more. The discussions were titillating, and she often found herself learning something new from their talks. It was with this expectation that she allowed him to sit beside in her bed. She didn’t question his closeness, nor did she bother to throw on a robe over her night gown. She didn’t expect anything.

Alex seemed hesitant, as he sat, and rubbed his palms down the thighs of his slacks nervously. Yesenia was curious as to the matter troubling Alex. “Alex?”

He gained courage in that moment, and his hand found its way onto her thigh. As she watched, it crept up, up, up, and then she could feel his fingers snaking into her. She arched in surprise, and clutched at his shoulders with wide eyes. ‘He surely wasn’t going to-’ The zipper of his pants ‘zuuumed’ opened as she watched, and from his undergarments he removed his hard member. She averted her eyes to preserve his dignity. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She had hoped, but not like this. Her thighs slipped open, and his fingers delved deep for comfort. She realized what was happening then. He needed her comfort to bring his mind from the abandonment of his best friend. So she allowed him to push her to the bed. She felt her dress being pushed up to her belly, felt her comfort throbbing in the night air.

For a moment, she panicked. Her breathing picked up, and her arms came up to his chest. She felt frozen, as through her peripheral vision she saw him reach for himself. A blunt pressure pressed at her hole. She felt him move it away and for a moment she was confused, but then he used his hardness to gently slap at her other parts and she could feel a thick drop of her arousal leak from her. His hardness returned to her entrance and he settled himself above her, nude, as he watched her expression. He was hesitant she could see, he wasn’t sure that he should have been doing what he was at that moment. She could feel herself opening to the pressure, like a flower to the sun, and in one fell swoop he entered her down to the hilt. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her, staring at him as he stared at where they were joined, biting his lips.

Her hips jerked slightly, and they both moaned at the feeling. Alex gazed into her eyes, and with glacial slowness, he brought his lips to hers in a kiss, even as he began to pull out. As her mouth opened, his tongue became entwined with hers and he pushed in again with a stifled groan. He soon set a pace, pulling out to about midlength before plunging in with force, driving high sharp gasps of breath from her. She found herself delirious with it, with the tug of her entrance on his hardness on every motion, the way her insides felt slick and hot and full to bursting and the way he always hit her in a spot that had her moaning wantonly, her hips moving that little inch to try and meet his thrusts. Soon, the room was filled with the shlick, shlick of his hardness moving in her, his particularly hard thrusts punctuated with the smack of skin on skin as his balls hit her tush, the creaking of the bed and their groans, moans, and gasps a constant soundtrack to their motions. With time, each thrust brought a groan from Alex, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he went deeper and deeper. She felt that high close, and soon she had reached it, her legs twitching beyond her control as her back arched with the crack of pleasure that ran through her. Alex soon followed, a rough grunt coming from him as he reached between them quickly, pulling his hardness from within her to release spurts of his release onto her pubic hair. Finished, he rolled off of her to lay beside her, his hand reaching for hers.

Bosom heaving and with heavy breaths being taking, Yesenia could acknowledge that they had shared something between their souls that was unique, a comfort to them both. Still she had to know. “Will you make love to me?”

Alex sat up from where he laid, frowning at her, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “What?” He reached over and his fingers caught on the release that was still on her. “We just made love, Yesenia,” he explained quietly.

She could feel a frown forming on her face. “Are you sure? Jedidiah said it was different.”

Alarm crossed Alex’s face, “What?” His eyes darted between her eyes and where her legs were still splayed open.

“Jedidiah took comfort in me to soothe his soul. He needed a release and he said that I was equipped with God’s gift of c-comfort. He’d tell me so when we came together in the night.”

Alex’s eyes were wide, and he was blinking quickly as he processed her words. His hand held tight to hers, “He took your maidenhead. He made love to you, Nia.” He spoke quietly.

“No, he didn’t. It was _comfort._ They’re different. _Alex._ ”

He massaged her hand within his hold, as he watched her, allowing her to stutter through her denials with her eyes closed to him. “You can’t let Romario know that you- _comforted-_ Jedidiah. If he asks, I took your maidenhead, okay?”

Yesenia brought her legs up to her chest in silence.

Alex released her hand and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

 

* * *

 

Romario came home two days later.

 

* * *

 

Yesenia could admit that she wasn’t acting like herself. A few of the ladies from her classes were concerned, and it tugged at her heart that she could see their concern but she couldn’t accept it. Alex was a balm, holding her close every chance that he had, and it was the right kind of comfort, with no expectation of sexual gratification. He loved her, she knew. She saw it in the way he always reached for her with gentle hands, the way his eyes always alighted on her with a bright joy. They could have a family, she knew.

They were kissing on the couch when Romario returned. The moment the door snapped shut behind him, his eyes remained fixed on the two, his face crumpling like pastry, as a hand came up to cover his mouth.

It was very alarming.

Alex was quick to release her and offer aid, arm over Romario’s shoulder to guide him to the bedroom.

Yesenia clutched her waist to remind herself that Alex wasn’t hers. He had offered, a tremor in his voice, to be her everything, and she knew that he would accept her rejection, which he did. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him when she confessed that she was in love with Romario. He’d blinked away tears, but remained resolute in being there for her. And they’d been close. Not close enough to know each other biblically once more, but enough that they’d felt no harm in exchanging kisses with no intent.

Still, she had an inkling that something wasn’t right among the three of them, but she didn’t want to know.

 

* * *

 

Victor was nice. He was a _good_ man. He came from wealth, and though he was her professor and had two children, he was attracted to her. He wasn’t close to the situation, and so she felt no harm in allowing him to take comfort in her. He had a wife passed too. Just the thought chilled her. She knew that he loved her, and she was determined to not ruin something great with her indecisiveness once more.

She said yes.

It was a quiet ceremony. It was more like an eloping, if she was honest with herself. But she wasn’t, so it was just an extremely private ceremony.

 

* * *

 

Her Pa was livid when she got through to him. It was worse finding out that Jonas got Ariana pregnant. It just- didn’t process. Ariana? Sweet Ariana? And Jonas. She found herself off kilter as she struggled with the knowledge. They had been close, but she hadn’t expected _incest._ It was strange being on the outside of the loop finding out belatedly from her Pa. Everyone was pregnant! The old doctor had gotten his granddaughter, Keli, and Genevieve pregnant. Genny was only eleven. Her bleeding had started early, and the old doctor hadn’t known they’d started when he took comfort with her. His new wife was beside herself, and of course, _she_ had a child on the way. And _Ma_ was pregnant too. The town would soon have too many babies to count. It was very distressing, and she truly believed that the town had gone barking mad.

It was worse telling _Romario_ that his father had gotten his big brother’s daughter, Romario's _niece_ , pregnant. It was shocking news in and of itself. She couldn’t imagine being _related_ to Jedidiah.

It was probably for the best that she kept the fact that the men of the town had shot him dead, quiet. Apparently Sunshine had even consented to see him dead, fearing for her little girl.

Yesenia didn’t want to return. It was too crazy for even the three of their standards.

 

* * *

 

She awoke from her sleep miserable. She didn’t feel rested at all. She felt _sticky_ and _disgusting_ in the heat of the summer, and so she gathered the soiled sheets and set them aside to be washed. She couldn’t believe that Jedidiah would do all those things. It struck a chord of fear in her, that one man could have such evil in him. Sighing, she went to take a bath, just the right side of boiling to get her a lobster red.

 

* * *

 

They were whispering to each other, horrified.

Alex. “They attacked him the washroom. I c-can’t believe- They did him a great dishonor. He was a g-good l-lad. Never hurt no one. He just wanted to be himself, you kno-ow?”

Yesenia was probably sticking on the wrong things. George _was_ -. _He-_ she? What even was her name? “Did she-”

“Don’t _do_ this. _Please_. He was who he was. A _good_ person. Doesn’t matter what he had between his legs. He _didn’t_ deserve this. Santana’s been broken hearted; I don’t know what she’ll do. I don’t know what _I’ll_ do-” He sniffled as he tried to stem his tears. He desperately tried to clear his throat, his attempts dying off in a wet laugh. “I suppose you’d think it was a shame he wasn’t aware when they- they _tore_ him. _My God,_ woman _._ ”

“It’s just- strange, isn’t it? They must have known when they decided to be queer. I mean, _proper_ men don’t-”

Hysterical laughter erupted that bordered on sobs. “What do you know? You’re a woman! No one finds you _queer_ for holding another lady’s hand!”

That’s not fair. “That’s not _fair_! _Alex_!” She shoved at him, her voice scratchy with stress. “Why are you so broken up about it? You _know_ it’s wrong!”

“ _Wrong?!_ Me an' Romario are fucking queers! We fuck! _My God_. It’s not _wrong._ I just want to hold him. I _love_ him…!”

“…”

“…don’t leave. Please. Nia. _Yesenia._ I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have said anything- _no_ \- _please_ -”

 

* * *

 

She was crying, Alex was yelling, and Romario was arguing. It was a disaster. She cried all the harder. She had _thought_. Tears fell onto her hands where they were on her lap.

“-madness! You can’t do this! What is wrong with-”

“-cked her-”

Alex punched him, his hand breaking bone in his anger. “ _No!_ Don’t blame her for this! I’d have the coppers take you away if I didn’t know it would break your Auntie’s heart.” He glared at him, his eyes dripping fire. “You have betrayed our trust! She’s _pregnant_. _Why would you do this?! You have sullied her reputation! HER HUSBAND IS LEAVING HER! You are a_ useless _pile of shite! I want you out of this house! Get OUT! I WILL KILL YOU!”_

“Let him stay.” Yesenia stared at her lap, even as more tears spilled over her cheeks. It would serve her right that a queer man would use her like a whore.

It felt like she was gutted when Alex didn’t even look at her.

 

* * *

 

 

To say the town was surprised to see come back married would be a gross exaggeration.

They just didn’t expect her to be married to _Alexander._

They didn’t expect a black baby.

With Romario nowhere in sight.

 

* * *

 

She was nowhere near conservative as her mother. Her skirts were above the knee. Her feet were just as bare though. And her husband did the cooking, while she cleaned. He stayed out on Fridays to go to the pub with his mates, and she pretended he was telling the truth. They went out on Sundays to visit with her Ma and Pa, and she had Wednesday nights to herself- which she didn’t actually use for anything. He was a _romance novel writer._ They had four children. They managed.

And wasn’t that the kicker.

Her part-queer husband was good to her. He _loved_ her.

It made her want to die.

 

* * *

 

Of course, Romario couldn’t stay away. He was a good person at heart, who allowed his problems to rule him. She knew he was on medication for- _something_. She was surprised that he’d allowed the quacks to look at him, but this was the man who’d done evil to her. She didn’t trust him. Her Grandmam was unpredictable when she still lived, God bless her soul, but she knew that she was accountable for what she did, so when she felt that she was on the wrong side of reality, she made arrangements.

He was still at her dinner table. Across from the nine year old he’d sired. He was at the school. He was in the garden, arranging flowers. He was on his knees for her husband. He was collecting the paper. He was in bed with her husband. He _loved_ the older man in a way that she couldn’t any more. She didn’t begrudge them, no matter how much she wanted to hold a grudge. It simply wasn’t to be.

They deserved _love._

 

* * *

 

(She’d never wanted to be married. It hurt to be tied so. To be restricted by a romantic relationship with another. She’d just wanted to fit in.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!Spoilers!!!
> 
> Q**** is used throughout.
> 
> 1\. Main character was manipulated into sex and lead to believe that it wasn't sex.  
> 2\. MC is engaged in sex with M2 that is extremely dubious and is panicked at a point. Could be interpreted as harassment and rape of MC. MC did not express consent at all. MC dubiously consents noverbally under shady assumptions and in a shady way. Hence extremely dubious.  
> 3\. MC knows victims of rape and incest. Abuser death mentioned.  
> 4\. Minor character death is implied. MC is homophobic and transphobic.  
> 5\. MC2 comes out while in distress. MC does not react well.  
> 5\. It is implied that MC is raped by MC3 while asleep. MC falls pregnant.  
> 6\. MC is aware of affair between MC2 and MC3. MC vaguely approves.
> 
> \--
> 
> Tis a game that gave me the story.  
> I tend to play the Sims 3 with mods and make large interconnected families, so this was fun to put to paper.
> 
> I wrote all this in (basically) one sitting. Commend me.
> 
> Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
